


Switching Seats

by ughsastiel



Series: Sastiel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Androgyny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughsastiel/pseuds/ughsastiel





	Switching Seats

Cas is thirteen when he meets the gangly Winchester boy. It was the first day of eighth grade and he was already nervous. Anna and Gadreel had dressed him that morning. They allowed him to wear his sparkly, knit sweater and a stripped maxi skirt. And for once Cas felt listened to when he said he felt feminine today.  
He had nested himself in one of the seats in the corner of the room when a tall, long limbed boy stood uncomfortable close to him.

"Uh, sorry but that's my seat." The boy said timidly.

"I thought we were picking our own. That's what we did last year." Cas bit his lip, glancing up at the board only to see a seating chart drawn.

"Whoa, your voice is deep." The boy awed. "I'm so sorry...I-I thought you were a girl."

"Oh no, its alright." Cas said softly, a slight blush coloring his cheek. "It's just...uh, sometimes I feel more comfortable in girl clothes."

"What should I call you then?" The boy asked, sitting at the desk next to him.

"Well, Castiel or Cas I suppose since that's my name." 

"No, I mean...crap what's the word?" He drummed his fingers on the desk. "Pronouns! What pronoun should I use for you then?"

"Male pronouns are fine, even when I feel feminine." Cas gawked at the boy's growing smiled.

"Alright, cool. I'm Sam by the way."

"Nice to meet you Sam. I suppose we should go to our rightful seats, shouldn't we?" 

Sam bit his lip and stilled for a moment before going to the board and switching a couple people around so their names were next to each other. He sat back down next to Cas.

"Now we don't have to." Sam grinned, the tips of his ears turning red when he saw Cas's shocked expression.

Sam would go to great lengths to stay next to Cas until he finally worked up the courage to ask the other boy out junior year. 

It took Sam one second to make Cas's heart stop, and two to make it fall.


End file.
